Freed's Rune
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Freed sakit hati karena diejek oleh Natsu sebagai "Fanboy Laxus yang alay". Apa yang Freed rencanakan untuk balas dendam? / Canon - Oneshot. RnR?


Pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan santainya berjalan menuju bar _guild_. Muka kerasnya memancarkan hawa yang agak lunglai—yah, siapa yang tidak lunglai kalau baru saja menyelesaikan misi S-Class? Mata tajamnya seakan meredup dan tubuhnya seperti iklan _Mizone_ yang miring-miring itu(?).

Dia sedang haus, karena itulah dia datang untuk memesan minuman pada seorang pelayan yang juga mage _Take Over_ tersebut. Pelayan itu—Mirajane, hanya memasang senyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yah, dia tahu sekali kalau pemuda petir ini seperti ini, pasti dia sangat kecapekan. Setelah memberi beberapa nasihat agar jangan terlalu brutal dalam menjalankan misi, gadis berambut putih itu berlalu sesaat—mengambilkan pesanannya.

Capek berdiri, akhirnya pemuda petir itu menghela napas. Dengan sembarangan ia mengambil tempat duduk dan—

_BRUAK_

"_GOTCHA_! TERNYATA YANG KENA LAXUS! HAHAHAHA!"

—tempat duduk yang disinggahinya tiba-tiba retak dan patah.

* * *

**Warning : Semi-canon, Typo(s), maybe OOC**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Day**_**-chan**__**presents**_

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail **_**Fanfic**_

**.**

_**Freed's Rune**_

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading~**_

* * *

"_Ittai_ ..." keluh Laxus memegangi pantatnya yang langsung mencium lantai tersebut. Sepertinya dia menurunkan kadar kewaspadaannya—hingga sebuah kursi pun mempermainkannya.

Tidak jauh di tempat Laxus, seorang pemuda _pinkish_ tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan yang tidak akan terjadi dua kali itu. Air matanya sampai keluar karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah Laxus.

"Aku tidak percaya yang kena adalah Laxus!" ucap Natsu tertawa _evil_.

"_Kono yaro_ ..." gumam Laxus tidak jelas.

Kalau biasanya Laxus akan menghajar Natsu sampai babak belur, kali ini tidak. Tidakkah kau ingat kalau Laxus baru saja pulang dari misi solonya? Dan itu menguras semua tenaganya. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk bermain seperti ini.

Menghela napas, Laxus hanya bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tempat duduk yang lain. Hitung-hitung juga berlatih kesabaran.

Natsu yang melihat itu pun malah melebarkan senyumnya. Hei, kapan lagi kau bisa mengganggu Laxus dan dia tidak bereaksi apapun? Itu hanya sekali dalam seabad. Pemuda api itu kemudian tetap mengejek-ejek Laxus—tapi tetap saja, Laxus tidak terpancing emosi dan tetap duduk diam menunggu pesanan minuman.

"Laxus! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan khawatir. Dia langsung bergegas mendekati Laxus dan menyiapkan sekardus betadine, perban, kain kasa, dan kain kafan sekalipun.

Laxus hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_. Mendadak dia berandai kenapa dulu dia bisa memilih skuad _raijinshuu_ yang lebay seperti ini. Tapi Freed memang kuat sih, jadi mau bagaimana lagi—dia lebih memilih Freed ketimbang Natsu, karena Natsu tidak sepenurut Freed.

"_Daijobou yo_," balas Laxus malas-malasan.

Freed tidak mau mendengar jawaban Laxus. Dia langsung _menggrepe-grepe_(?) tubuh Laxus dan bertanya apakah ada yang sakit dan perlu diobati. Dia selalu begini—melindungi Laxus secara berkala dan sangat protektif. Dia adalah skuad yang terpilih, jadi dia harus melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik.

Tapi, tidak begitu juga kali ya.

"Freed! Sudahlah!" bentak Laxus. Sepertinya dia tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Freed. Tidak hanya hari ini, tapi juga hari-hari yang lalu. Selalu saja terlalu protektif. Padahal Laxus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri—tanpa bantuan.

Disentak seperti itu, Freed terdiam. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa, tangannya berhenti memegangi tubuh Laxus. Tapi ternyata, tidak hanya Freed saja yang terdiam, melainkan seluruh anggota _guild_ ikut diam juga. Haha, kau tahu—sentakan Laxus mungkin seperti kilat yang datang tiba-tiba, jadi semuanya _shock_.

"Laxus, Freed hanya ingin melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, jangan marahi dia," ucap Mirajane yang datang membawa minuman. Dia melihat Freed dengan pandangan iba—dia tahu maksud Freed untuk bersikap begitu pada Laxus.

"Kau membelanya karena kau pacarnya Freed, bukan? Aku mengatakan ini semua sudah keterlaluan. Aku pergi," ucap Laxus _nyelekit_. Dia meminum minuman pesanannya dengan satu tegukan dan pergi keluar _guild_.

Mirajane _blushing_ bukan main, karena rahasianya yang dijaga ketat sekarang ini telah terbongkar. Freed masih terdiam—mungkin dia masih kaget dengan reaksi Laxus barusan.

Para anggota _guild_ tadinya mau menyoraki—bahwa ada pasangan tersembunyi, tapi mereka pikir itu bisa mereka lakukan nanti. Karena saat ini suasananya sedang tidak enak dan tidak sedap.

"Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku mempunyai _fanboy_ alay seperti Freed," celetuk Natsu melipat kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menampakkan rasa kesal—sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Laxus.

Mendengar itu, perempatan urat Freed langsung muncul. "Kau ... ! A-aku hanya—"

"_Faaanboooooy_," ejek Natsu.

"..."

"Ada apa, _fanboy_ alay? Kenapa kau diam saja? Hm?" cecar Natsu memeletkan lidahnya.

Freed terus terdiam mendengar celotehan Natsu yang membuatnya panas. Di otaknya memikirkan sebuah cara yang ampuh untuk menghentikan penghinaan ini. Freed memang tipikal _mage_ yang dingin kepala—jika tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Laxus _lho_.

Tiba-tiba, Freed mendapatkan suatu ide. Mulutnya menyunggingkan sebuah _smirk_ layaknya menemukan sebuah cara baru untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. Tangannya memegangi pedangnya dengan erat, lalu kemudian menghela napas.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Freed datar dan berbalik menjauhi _guild_.

xxxxx

Matahari sudah lelah untuk menyinari. Tugasnya untuk hari ini telah selesai—dan ia pun segera beranjak untuk menyinari bagian bumi yang lain. Sang bulan dengan tenangnya sudah duduk di tepian langit—dijadikan bintang-bintang sebagai sandaran yang sempurna.

"Sssh ... dingin sekali," gumam seorang gadis _blondie_. Dia menampakkan pupil cokelatnya pada tengah malam begini.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari sebab kenapa begitu dingin, gadis itu—Lucy mengetahui bahwa jendela kamarnya masih terbuka. Jelas saja dingin, jendelanya _kan_ berada tepat di samping kasurnya. Jadi angin dengan bebas bisa masuk menuju kamarnya yang kecil ini.

Dengan menggerutu Lucy merangkak ke tepi kasur untuk menutup jendela. Sambil menutupnya, gadis pirang itu berpikir, setidaknya dia tidak begitu bodoh untuk membiarkan jendelanya terbuka—biasanya paling dia lupa menguncinya, itu saja. Tapi tidak sampai terbuka seperti ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa di bawahnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal—

"Natsu!"

—ternyata benar.

Lucy bisa saja mempunyai penyakit jantung kalau dia terus dikagetkan seperti ini. Bayangkan, hampir setiap hari pemuda api ini selalu mengagetkannya. Entah itu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, atau tiba-tiba tidur di sampingnya seperti ini.

_Tidur di samping Natsu lagi, huh_, gumam Lucy dalam hati. Pipinya agak memanas setelah memikirkan hal tersebut. Begitu sadar, dia langsung menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Ini adalah hal yang biasa. Natsu menyukai kasurnya, bukan Lucy.

Menghela napas, Lucy berpikiran bahwa pasti tadi Natsu menyelinap masuk melalui jendela dan tidak menutupnya kembali. Hah, egois sekali Natsu. Mentang-mentang dia _mage_ api—yang notabene dia tidak akan kedinginan, jendelanya dibuka begitu saja? Apa dia tidak berpikir tentang Lucy yang gampang sekali kedinginan ini?

Dilihatnya Natsu yang masih tertidur lelap. Di meja—tempat biasanya dia menulis novel, terlihat sosok _exceed_ biru yang tengah mendengkur halus.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Lucy tersenyum. Rasanya ingin marah dan kesal, tapi ... sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa dan akan terus memaafkannya*. Dia bangkit berdiri, berencana untuk mengambil segelas air untuk diminum. Setidaknya itu rencananya, karena ketika dia menepi ke tepi ranjang satunya, di saat kakinya yang jenjang itu menyentuh lantai—

_VUNG_

—tidak bisa.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kata-kata—atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai mantra. Mantra-mantra itu bergerak mengelilingi kasur dan mengurung Lucy—dan otomatis Natsu terjebak di dalamnya. Warnanya ungu kehitaman. Mungkinkah ini ...

_Rune_-nya Freed?

"Apa? Kenapa?" ucap Lucy panik. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa—dia terbangun tengah malam berniat untuk minum air putih dan ternyata kenyataannya tidak semudah itu.

Lucy semakin panik ketika _rune_ itu bertambah sempit—bergerak maju ke arahnya. Tidak dipungkiri, Lucy segera membangunkan Natsu untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Dipegangnya pipi Natsu—membangunkannya.

"Uh ... Luce? _Ohayou_," ucap Natsu yang mulai terbangun.

"Ini belum pagi, bodoh! Kau harus selesaikan ini secepatnya!" ucap Lucy panik.

Dengan pelan Natsu bangkit duduk. "Ng? _Doshita no_, Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kukira ini kerjaannya Freed. Mungkin dia sakit hati karena kau ejek tadi. Tapi kenapa harus aku dan kasurku yang kena juga!?" jawab Lucy frustasi.

Natsu mulai sadar seratus persen dan mulai mengamati _rune_ yang dengan pelan tapi pasti berjalan maju ke arah mereka berdua—yang otomatis ruang gerak mereka akan semakin sempit.

"Cih, sialan Freed. Dasar _fanboy_ alay," gerutu Natsu sambil menggedor-gedor _rune_ yang mengurung mereka berdua. Sejurus kemudian, Natsu yang melihat ke atas mengetahui ada tulisan di sana—tulisan dalam bentuk _rune_. "Luce, ada tulisan di sana," ucap Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya—berusaha membacanya.

'_Rune ini akan berhenti bergerak kalau sudah sampai ukuran satu orang dan akan menghilang pagi hari jam tujuh. Selamat menikmati malam yang indah dengan Lucy, Natsu. Ini balasanku, hahaha.'_

"Apa!?" teriak Lucy. Dia merutuki Freed habis-habisan. Padahal dia tidak ikutan dalam pengejekan tadi, tapi kenapa dia masuk dalam rubrik balas dendam Freed?

"Apa maksudnya?" ucap Natsu tidak mengerti.

"Natsu, apakah kau tidak sadar kalau _rune_ ini semakin sempit?" ucap Lucy sedikit _sweatdrop_—tidak bisakah Natsu melihat keadaan sekitar?

Natsu melihat sekeliling dan baru sadar. Mata _onyx_-nya terbeliak kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Dia kemudian memandang mata cokelat yang juga sedang memandangnya itu.

"He-hei, maksudmu ..."

"Kau baru sadar," ucap Lucy _sweatdrop_ lagi.

Natsu berdiam diri sejenak. Dia memandang tulisan di _rune_ itu, lalu kemudian memandang Lucy lagi. Terus saja seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Lucy hanya terdiam, Happy masih setia mendengkur. _Rune_ yang bergerak lagi itu membuat Lucy sadar dan segera memperingatkan Natsu.

"Santai, santai, Luce. Kau dan aku, tinggi siapa?" tanya Natsu serius.

Lucy terlihat gusar dengan _rune_ yang sudah mulai masuk ke kasurnya itu. "Uh, tinggi kau lah. Memang kenapa?" tanya Lucy balik.

Natsu menarik Lucy untuk tidur di atasnya. Dan itu membuat Lucy seketika terkena _electric shock_.

"Natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy panik, kaget dan _blushing_ setengah hidup.

"Kau tidak lihat tulisan tadi? _Rune_ ini akan berhenti bergerak kalau sudah sampai ukuran satu orang. Kalau kita tidak bertumpuk seperti ini, bagaimana bisa?" ucap Natsu. Lucy hanya terdiam—dia masih belum bisa mengontrol jantungnya, apalagi dia mampu merasakan hembusan napas Natsu di hidungnya.

Melihat Lucy yang _blushing_ berat, membuat Natsu sadar bahwa jarak mereka cukup—atau memang sudah sangat dekat. Dahi mereka yang bertautan menambah sensasi yang aneh dalam diri pemuda api ini. Tidak lama kemudian pipi Natsu pun mengeluarkan semburat merah—meskipun itu hanya sedikit.

"Lu-luce? Kenapa mukamu merah?"

Lucy tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dilihatnya _Rune_ milik Freed sudah mencapai batas untuk satu orang—seukuran Natsu.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur kalau terus berposisi begini, Natsu," ucap Lucy terbata.

_Kau kira aku bisa_? Gumam Natsu dalam hati. Natsu menghela napas pelan—yang membuat Lucy semakin merinding disko. Kemudian tangan Natsu—yang sedari tadi memegang pinggang Lucy, mengangkat Lucy untuk dikesampingkan di sebelahnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua dalam posisi miring.

"Begini lebih baik?" ucap Natsu memandang mata cokelat Lucy. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Lucy ganti memandang balik mata _onyx_ itu. Ini semua memang gara-gara Natsu, tapi _somehow_ Natsu bisa membuatnya nyaman dan tidak jadi marah. Natsu berusaha membuat Lucy nyaman dan lebih baik, meskipun itu perlu pengorbanan sesuatu dari Natsu.

"Natsu," panggil Lucy.

"Hn—"

_CUP_

"—_O-oyasumi_," ucap Lucy cepat. Dia langsung mengubur dirinya di dada pemuda _Dragon Slayer_ tersebut.

Natsu ternganga selama beberapa saat. Tangannya memegang bibirnya yang baru saja mengalami apa itu _first kiss_. Dilihatnya ke bawah, rambut pirang Lucy menyembul menutupi wajahnya yang Natsu bisa tebak sedang _blushing_ setengah mati.

Sekarang gantian Natsu yang terkena _electric shock_.

_**Owari**_

xxxxx

**.**

**.**

_**Omake**_

Sosok kucing biru terlihat melayang-layang kecil di udara. Tangannya memegang sebuah kamera yang sudah ia jepret-jepret tadi.

"Asalkan tiga keranjang ikan yang dibawa Freed tadi jadi milikku, akan kulakukan apa saja~ _gomen ne_ Natsu," ucap Happy sendiri sambil tetap memotret adegan di depannya.

Tertawa kecil, Happy mengucapkan kata-kata khasnya.

"_Dekiterrrrruuuuu_ ..."

xxxxx

xxxxx

* : Fairy Tail OVA 4; di mana Lucy menceritakan kenangannya bersama Natsu yang suka sekali menguntit ke rumahnya. Dan di akhir cerita, Lucy memaafkan sikap Natsu yang seperti itu.

[ A / N ]

Haah, akhirnya aku bikin lagi -.- ayok dongss para NaLu shippers! Bikin fanfic-nya doooong *sakau* ya? ya? XD

Soreja, matta ne~!

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
